Conventional engine coolant systems for automobile engines incorporate thermostats having expansion elements for controlling flow of an engine coolant to a radiator of the coolant system. The thermostat expansion element is adapted to shift from a closed condition to an opened condition when the coolant temperature reaches an operating temperature range for controlling flow of the coolant between a bypass line and the radiator. In the closed condition, the thermostat is adapted to direct all of the coolant to the bypass line. This enables the coolant to warm up more quickly. When the coolant has been warmed to the temperature range, the thermostat opens allowing coolant to be directed to the radiator via the radiator line.
Engine coolant systems also include electronically controlled valves for directing coolant between an inlet to the valve and two or more outlets from the valve. For example, one known valve directs flow from an inlet line to one or more of three outlets respectively connected to a radiator line, a bypass line and a heating line. The valve directs the flow of the engine coolant to the outlets depending on a rotational position of a disc-like blocking element located within the interior of a valve body.